


boy you got me (helpless)

by iinfiniteskies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, This Is Fine, im wriitng this at midnight, just a whole bunch of cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinfiniteskies/pseuds/iinfiniteskies
Summary: Eliza always knew she loved her husband, even when he was being a reckless idiot.





	

Eliza sat in her parlor, mindlessly fiddling with a piece of embroidery. She really didn’t want to think about all that was happening right at this moment as she dithered around at home.

“Alexander?” 

“I have to leave.”

“Alexander.”

“But Eliza, the war.”

“Oh, always the war!” She had thrown her blankets aside in a fit of anger, “You have a family to think of! A life back home!”

He had wheeled back around, “And I’ll have no life to give it if I don’t fight for our country so our future children can grow up free.” 

“Alex,” Eliza had risen from their bed and cupped his face in her hands, “There will always be another war to fight. Another battle for you to fight in. So please, just for one last night, stay with me before you leave?”

A tired smile had wound its way across Alexander’s face at her words, “I love you, my dear Betsey.” 

“And I you, my dear Alexander.” She had given him a slow, sweet kiss. 

He was gone before she woke that morning.

Being married to her dear Alex was something Eliza was definitely not used to. He worked late, stayed out late, left early. He was often distracted and rarely made time for the two of them. And yet Eliza still loved him.

What was it, she wondered, that drove her to keep loving him even when he shook off her offers of dinner. How did she stay when he left her to go fight in the war? Even after months of marriage, she still felt that same rush of excitement and infatuation that she felt in the beginning. Every day her love for him strengthened, no matter the distance between them.

She supposed she was still falling for him, even after all this time.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, Eliza, hoping to find a husband here. The only men left in this town are crotchety old grumps who are too old to go and fight.” Peggy snorted as she put Eliza’s hair up in ribbons, “The most you can hope for is a few dances with Sally’s new beau, and even he’s not too much of a looker.”

“Oh be kind, Peggy.” Eliza chastised.

“I’m just saying,” Peggy shrugged, yanking at Eliza’s hair, “You may have to wait til the war is over to find any kind of eligible suitor.”

“Love will find a way,” Eliza sat primly as Peggy scoffed.

But now. Oh, but now.

Now she was sitting alone in her parlor with her hands twisted together, the tickle of new life beginning to grow in her stomach. All she wanted was to have Alex next to her, but all she had was her housemaid and her embroidery.

New thoughts were rustling around in her head, that while new life grew in her belly, old life fought and died off at war. Reports of deaths of husbands and fathers and brothers were flooding in day by day, and now Eliza was facing the fact that her dear Alex may not come home to his child.

And yet?

And yet she loved him and she prayed for him and she knew, sitting in her parlor, she knew that Alex would come home to her and their new child no matter what. She wasn’t being naive or stupid, she knew her Alex would return to her and they would be a family once again.

They had only talked at first, exchanging pleasantries back and forth. Of course there had been a spark, Eliza had felt it rush through her the moment she first laid eyes on him. But she was wary of his possible gold-digger tendencies. No matter what her sisters said, she wanted to marry for love.

When he had offered her a dance, she was pleased. Of course she was pleased, he was a handsome young man to be dancing with, if only for one or two songs.

But two turned to three turned to four turned to the end of the night, where Eliza was forced to admit to herself just how deeply she had fallen for the handsome soldier she was dancing with.

“I will see you again?” He had kissed her hand and Eliza’s heart had gone all aflutter like a schoolgirl with a silly crush.

“I can hardly wait.” She had blushed prettily at his sly wink.

Yes, Eliza supposed, she had always loved Alexander. She would probably continue to love Alexander, through all the trials and tribulations they may face.

But for now there was only her and her embroidery, with a whole new life about to begin. And even as she faced the war, her child, and all that was to come after it, Eliza knew hope. She knew that no matter what, her and Alex’s love would stay strong.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at iinfiniteskies.tumblr.com


End file.
